


Outdoor Pursuits

by TheTimeLadysWife



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeLadysWife/pseuds/TheTimeLadysWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Maura go on a picnic....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outdoor Pursuits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TM](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TM).



It had been a long, harsh winter and the need for some fresh air and outdoor fun was long overdue. Finally, the weather had broken and Jane had awoken to a cloudless, bright blue sky. Hopping out of bed, leaving a gently snoring Maura behind, she decided that she would surprise her with a nice romantic walk in the woods, and that they should take a picnic basket and blanket along with them so they could truly enjoy the beautiful spring day. With her preparations complete, Jane woke Maura with a kiss before sharing her plan with her. It was almost lunch time by the time Jane began to load the picnic basket and blankets into the car and they set off on their short drive to the woods. Above them, a scattering of white, fluffy clouds had begun to appear, but the sky remained bright and the air warm.  
Arriving at the park, Jane and Maura walked, holding hands, along a path in the woods until they spied a clearing in a small grove of trees that looked like an oasis. Grinning at each other they left the path for their own little slice of outdoor heaven. Looking around, they found the most secluded spot in the clearing, out of sight from the path and Maura spread the blanket on the ground and sat down, while Jane began to unpack their lunch. As she removed one container then the other, the woman of her dreams, the love of her life laid back and closed her eyes. Jane took advantage of this and scooted closer, planting a firm but gentle kiss onto Maura’s velvety soft lips. Her response was immediate and Jane deepened the kiss, feeling Maura’s arms slide around her and pull her closer.  
Jane pulled a second blanket from the hamper, before shifting her body closer to Maura and pulled the blanket around them, just in case there were others out enjoying the beautiful day. She slid her leg over and between Maura’s, who moved her legs further apart, giving Jane room and an invitation to carry on. An invitation Jane didn’t hesitate to take, sliding her hand down Maura’s perfect, magnificent body, stopping only to knead her breast through her sweatshirt.  
Moaning at Jane’s touch Maura began to grind against Jane’s leg. "Wait" Jane said and Maura stilled. Jane’s hand continued down Maura’s body and then back up and under her shirt. When it again found her breast, the nipple was hard and Maura once again moaned at Jane’s firm touch. After working one breast then the other, Jane could feel Maura’s heart pounding and her breaths coming in small gasps and she knew she was ready.  
Trailing her fingers down Maura’s abdomen, Jane felt her skin and muscles ripple beneath her touch, until, reaching the button on her jeans she gave a flick of her finger and thumb and had it undone and her zipper down. Maura sucked in an anticipatory breath as Jane slid her hand inside her jeans and brushed her fingers over her mound. Maura’s whole body shivered in pleasure as she waited for Jane to continue. As Jane’s fingers continued to explore her lover’s folds, she whimpered  
"Please" she implored as Jane bent her head down to kiss her, slipping her tongue between Maura’s swollen lips.  
"Patience my love" Jane replied breathily and continued her torturously slow touch.  
“You like teasing me!” Maura whispered into Jane’s ear, desperate for her to continue further. As Jane’s fingers drew closer to her engorged bundle of nerves, Maura hips to meet them. Finally, Jane gave in and stroked her thumb over her eliciting a moan that Jane had to quickly stifle with a kiss as she dipped a single finger into Maura’s wet, hot centre. Maura’s back arched and Jane slid another finger inside her; teasing and touching as her hips ground against her hand.  
"Faster, harder" Maura commanded as her hips worked up and down. Jane obeyed and moved her hand in and out of her hard and fast. Maura moaned and her breathing increased and Jane knew she was close. She curled her fingers as she pulled them out, stroking her g spot and she felt her body quake as her muscles began clamping down.  
“Oh god.” Maura moaned into Jane’s ear and Jane could feel her own orgasm building. Just as Maura was about to go over the edge, Jane placed her mouth on hers to swallow her shrieks. Maura’s body began to convulsive and Jane pulled her fingers out and rubbed her swollen clit, causing a violent orgasm to rock through Maura’s body, closely followed by Jane’s as she continued to stifle Maura’s cries of pleasure.  
As Maura’s orgasm began to subside, Jane slipped her fingers back inside of her lover and began to pleasure her once again. The second orgasm was as earth- shaking as the first and Jane could taste blood where Maura had bitten her lip. As Maura’s body stilled, Jane removed her hand from Maura’s pants and licked her essence from them, then lay back on top of her and kissed her so she could taste herself on her lips.  
Under the blanket, they kissed and snuggled, food forgotten, until it started to sprinkle and then broke into an all out downpour, a very chilly downpour. Jane scrambled to get everything packed back up as Maura was busy putting herself back together after their impromptu love making session.  
Grabbing the blanket, picnic basket, then Maura’s hand, Jane led Maura out of the clearing and back onto the path. As they hurried back to the car-park they becoming increasingly wet and chilled. Arriving at their car, they jumped inside and turned the heater on as warm as it would go and taking in the other’s drowned rat appearance, they began to laugh.  
"I have just the solution for this." Maura purred. "Get us home and I'll show you." Jane swallowed hard and headed the car for home. As she drove Maura reached across and rested her hand on Jane’s thigh and gently stroked her with her thumb. All the way home Maura touched her, watching her reactions and noticing how much faster Jane was driving than normal, she was just as eager as Maura was to reach home. As soon as Jane pulled into the drive, they jumped out and, leaving all their equipment behind, dashed inside.  
As Maura closed the door, Jane came up behind her and pushed her into it, her body flush against Maura’s slight, lithe back. 'What’s your idea' Jane whispered into Maura’s ear and she shivered. Roughly, Maura twisted around and kissed Jane hard before she wriggled free. Telling Jane to follow her, she slowly headed to the bathroom, removing her damp clothing as she went. For a few seconds, Jane watched Maura walking away, enjoying the show, before she walked after her.  
In the bathroom, Maura turned on the shower and while it heated up, began to undress Jane, sensually running her fingertips over each item before tugging them from her. Soon she was down to just her underwear and Maura paused to just look at Jane. Maura’s heart pounded with the love she felt for Jane as she kiss her again. Sliding her tongue between Jane’s lips, she gently passed her palm over Jane’s breasts and felt her nipples, already hard beneath her soft black bra.  
Pulling back a little, Maura begin to kiss down Jane’s neck and reached round to unclasp her bra and slowly pushed it from her shoulders. Jane moaned gently and pushed into Maura, who smiled, knowing she’d hit just the right spot to drive her mad. With Jane’s bra now on the floor Maura cupped Jane’s breasts in her hands, just feeling their weight and warmth and stroking the swell with her thumbs. In the woods, Jane had given Maura so much pleasure and she want her to feel the same.  
Jane grabbed Maura’s ass and pulled her hips into her own, their soaked panties the only thing between them, but even that was too much! Maura ran her hand down over Jane’s bare body, feeling her soft silky curves and hooked her fingers under their hem, playing with them a little more than either of them could deal with, before pushing them down and Jane stepped out of them.  
With the room full of swirling steam, both women were finally fully naked and Maura opened the shower door and stepped inside, pulling Jane along with her. As they kissed, the hot water tumbled down over them and they each begin to explore the other’s body, feeling each other’s heart race from being together and the heat from the almost too hot water. Slowly Maura pushed her hand between Jane’s thighs and rubbed her hot slick folds.  
Swiftly, Maura spun them around and, just as Jane had done downstairs, she pinned her to the shower wall. Sliding down Jane’s body she knelt at her feet, her hand still teasingly rubbing her core.  
“Oh god!” Jane moaned as Maura placed a kiss onto her mound and dipped a finger inside of her, but only for a second. “God, you're a tease too!” Jane whimpered as Maura pulled out, so she slid two fingers back inside of her, and began to rub her swollen clit with her thumb. Firmly, Maura pushed her tongue through Jane’s folds to join her thumb, and worked them, back and forth together.  
Jane grabbed Maura’s hair and held onto her tightly as she continued to curling her fingers inside her, all the while rubbing and licking her swollen bundle of nerves. Jane bucked her hips against Maura’s face in time with the rhythm Maura had set. Maura’s spare hand found its way back up Jane’s body to pinch her rock hard nipple. “Faster,” Jane told her and Maura does as she asked.  
“God yes!” Jane moaned, barely audible over the gushing water. Maura felt Jane’s legs begin to quiver and her core tighten and she knew Jane was close the finding her release. She started to pull her fingers further out of Jane’s body, before slamming them back hard, causing her thumb to thrust over her clit faster. Jane’s grip on Maura’s hair gets even tighter as her entire body became impossibly tense. As Jane’s orgasm wracked through her body, she gave a deep, guttural cry and Maura sat back to gaze up at her happy, sated lover. Slowly, she got back up to her feet and wrapped her arms around Jane, holding her tightly and kissing her tenderly.  
“I love you. Have I told you that lately?” Jane uttered into Maura’s ear.  
“Yes, but keep telling me. I like it. And I love you too” Maura replied, sealing her sentiment with a gentle, loving kiss.


End file.
